Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus, system and method for moving a load. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact hoist system with potential applicability in a theater, concert hall or stage environment, for raising and lowering curtains, scenery, lights and the like, as well as in a variety of other home and business contexts.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional lift or hoist systems of a variety of types are known for use in theatrical or other performance environments. A typical system may include a large rectangular casing having therein a winch or other motor, a drive mechanism, a drum around which winds lifting or support cable, along with various controllers, sensors and safety mechanisms.
The mechanics of a conventional hoist system may be fixed to a framing beam or other secure, elevated structure of the performance location. Elongate cables or other members emerge from the mechanics, potentially re-routed by pulleys and other features prior to descending, and are typically connected to a batten or other structure to which are connected items to be raised or lowered, such as lights, speakers, curtains, etc.
An alternative implementation has the elongate members fixed to the overhead structure, with the other end of the elongate members descending downward toward and supporting the mechanics of the hoist, which move upward and downward along with the items to be raised and lowered, which commonly are connected to a batten attached to a body of the hoist.
Conventional hoist systems tend to be bulky, with asymmetrical enclosures and external battens, which may lead to a costly loss of space in cramped environments, complicated retrofit projects or, in cases of new construction, expensive custom designs.